The Story
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Kurama tells a story to his grandson. What is it about? Two song fics after story. :Complete:
1. Together Forever

I was in a bad mood when I wrote this and I tend to write sad stories when that happens.  
  
Hikari: She's always in a bad mood.  
  
Kori: Because I hardly get any reviews! I need reviews to write! Please review I'm begging you! Please!* kneels down and begs* Please review!  
  
Just to warn you this is Angst. And I HATE Angst. I don't even know why I wrote this. Read please and have a box of Kleenex handy. This is Kurama POV.  
  
The Story (Together Forever)  
  
"Grandpa? Can you tell the story again? One last time?"  
  
I looked down at my grandson who is only ten years old. Inari he could be Hiei and my child with his black hair and green eyes. Oh, how I miss you Hiei. Your barbaric way, your quickness, everything about you I miss. But I'll be joining you soon, Hiei. My heart is getting weaker. I may not last the night. Then we will be together again.  
  
"Which story," I asked.  
  
"The Youko and the Fire Youkai?"  
  
"Oh, that story," I said as my son and his wife walked in.  
  
"Once, long ago, there lived a silver youko named Kurama. He walked around the world looking for a friend."  
  
I was looking for a friend when I found you, injured in the park. I took you home and healed you. Then you left, leaving only your name and memory of the short visit we had.  
  
"He was the greatest thief there ever was, no one could catch him. He was also the most beautiful creature there was. People from all over wanted to have him and call him theirs but Youko Kurama didn't want them. He turned them down."  
  
It's true. I turned many down for a one night stand or a night's warmth. They were replaceable, they meant nothing. But you, you weren't replaceable, you meant something. More than I knew.  
  
"Meanwhile, there was a fire youkai named Hiei. He was a rogue. He never had any friends and was banished by his people, the Koorime. He was called the Forbidden Child. Because he never learned friendship he believed he didn't need anyone."  
  
That one reason we were the same, Hiei. We believed we didn't need anyone till we found each other. I didn't care that you were the Forbidden Child and you didn't care if I was the greatest thief in Makai and left countless broken hearts, we loved each other.  
  
"Then one day, while looking for his sister, Hiei ran into Kurama, injured and out of energy. Kurama pitied the black clad fire youkai and healed him. Hiei stayed long enough for his wounds to heal then left."  
  
How was I supposed to know that I would be sad when you left? For the two years you left I thought about you all the time, wanting to be with you. Did you think about me? I think you did because I felt you around from time to time since then, but you never showed yourself. Were you scared?  
  
"Two years later Hiei returned to ask for Kurama's help. They were going to steal three sacred treasures from a great kingdom. They stole the treasures but were caught. As punishment they were sentence to help a Detective with his missions."  
  
Did you enjoy our battles together? All the fights? We always fought as one, knowing when one needed the other. We were fighting partners.  
  
"As time went on they grew to be close friends. On one of their missions they found Hiei's sister. They made many friends and many enemies. But one thing was always constant. They had each other."  
  
Yes we had each other, Hiei, but that lasted a short time.  
  
"Sadly on one mission one of them had to leave. Fighting a powerful enemy Kurama made a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life."  
  
Yes, I regret that mistake and I still remember that day, very well.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Kurama, look out!"  
  
Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Hiei on top of me. Yusuke finished the monster with a Spirit Gun and Kuwabara chopped it with his Spirit Sword to pieces.  
  
"Oh Gods," breathe Kuwabara when he spotted his friend.  
  
Hiei had a blast in his back and his blood was everywhere. Yusuke took off his shirt and used it as a bandage. Keeping it in place I set him on my shoulder, begging Hiei to stay with me.  
  
"Please, please stay, Hiei. What will I do without you? I can't live with out you."  
  
"You... will live."  
  
Looking down I saw Hiei's ruby red eyes full of more emotion that I have known him looking back at me. Sadness, pain, loneliness, and love..for me.  
  
"I can't live without you," I repeated.  
  
"Yes you can. For my sake, live Kurama."  
  
Nodding vigorously I said, "Yes I will live. Ai shiteru."  
  
"Ai shiteru, kitsune."  
  
Hearing small pinging noises I knew Hiei was crying. He wasn't the only one, we all were crying. We were losing an ally, a comrade, a friend, a brother, my lover. Hiei told the truth about Yukina to Kuwabara and asked him to take care of her. To everyone that was a sign that he trusted the orange haired teen and that he considered Kuwabara a friend.  
  
"I shall protect her with my life," Kuwabara pleaded. "I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, shall protect the fair Yukina from any harm till my last breath!"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Ha, shrimp."  
  
They said good-bye to him and left us alone. We whispered how much we loved each other and kissed one last time. Then Hiei died and my heart shattered.  
  
**End**  
  
Did you know I was devastated after you died? You were buried in Genkai's temple. We gave you the burial you would have wanted. You were buried with your cloak, scarf and your usual black attire; your hands clutched your katana. By your heart was your tear gems and the one's Yukina cried when she knew you died. On your heart was a red rose from me. The last one I made.  
  
Yukina has one of your tear gems and I have another. We wear them on a chain around our necks. For a week I didn't sleep or get out of my room. I just sat in bed, crying, fingering your tear gem. I didn't go anywhere for that week till Yusuke and Kuwabara snapped me out of my despair, but they didn't stop my mourning.  
  
I did move on in life like you wanted. I married a nice girl and had a son, Hiei, your namesake. My wife died ten tears later and I never remarried. After Shiori died I gave up my youko aspect and lived as a human. No powers, no fox, pure human. But I had my memories for which I was grateful. I didn't want to forget you or our friends.  
  
"Grandpa." asked my grandson, snapping me out of my reverie, "did Hiei watch over Kurama? Like you said Grandma watched over Daddy?"  
  
Looking around the room and at the newcomers, Yusuke, Yukina, and Koenma. When did they get here? They still looked like they did all those years ago, Yusuke's hair was down now and Koenma's junior sign wasn't on his forehead anymore. He was now Ruler of the Dead. Yukina had Hiei's and her mother's necklaces visible around her neck.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
Two voices that I know very well spoke my names. Looking up I saw Hiei and Shiori. After Hiei died I told Kaasan the truth. Amazingly she accepted me for what I was but still called me by my human name. She said that I "will always be my little Shuichi."  
  
With them were Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko, Genkai and Kuwabara. Botan was there to lead us away.  
  
"Yes," I sad taking my necklace off and gave it to him. "And many other's." Next thing I knew Botan took my hand. Looking one last time at my family I turned to my old one and nodded.  
  
"I'm ready." And taking Hiei's hand we flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Shinta!"  
  
Looking over I saw my itooshi crawl out of the stream. Shaking himself from his wings to his tail he shook some of the water off him.  
  
"What is it, Hi?" I asked.  
  
"Look what I found."  
  
Pressing in my hand was a round black pearl. It was very beautiful. Maybe I can wear it around my neck.  
  
"It feels right for you to have it," he said.  
  
Giving him a kiss I laid my head on his lap. One of his hands gently played with one of my furry ear while the other petted my tail wrapped around his waist. He said that he like to play with my hair because it is softer than "my spikey bristles." I don't think so. His hair is softer than mine.  
  
"Are we still going to see your sister this afternoon," I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Still don't see why she had to marry that human."  
  
"Because she loves him, just as I love you."  
  
"Hn, I love you too fox, forever and for always. In this life and after."  
  
"For ever and for always. In this life and after."  
  
**End**  
  
*There's a ship out on the ocean  
  
At the mercy of the sea.  
  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken  
  
Wandering aimlessly.  
  
And God somehow you know that ship is me.  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse in the harbor  
  
Shining faithfully.  
  
Pouring its light out across the water  
  
For this sinking soul to see  
  
That someone out there still believes in me.  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging one.  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circles end  
  
When you come back to me again.  
  
There's a moment we all come to  
  
In our own time and our own space.  
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo  
  
If our heart's in the right place.  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind.  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circles end  
  
When you come back to me again.  
  
And again I see my yesterday's in front of me  
  
Unfolding like a mystery.  
  
You're changing all that is and used to be.  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on.  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circles end  
  
When you come back to me again.  
  
When you come back to me again.*  
  
~Garth Brooks~  
  
Kori: Hiei-kun will kill me when he reads this! But just in case. *runs to a bomb shelter, Hikari behind her.* Kurama-san asked for the ending and Hikari picked the song. Personally I like that song too. 


	2. I Will Remember You

Hey, Screeching dragon! I figured out why Hiei was p.o.ed with me! I didn't make on in his POV! So here's one!!  
  
I Will Remember You  
  
~~I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
  
Weep not for the memories. ~~  
  
I'm sorry, fox. I never meant to leave you. I never meant to say good-bye. But I did mean it when I said I loved you. Because I do. That was way I saved you. I couldn't see you get hurt. Don't cry, Kurama. I hate to see you cry.  
  
~~I'm so tired but I can't sleep,  
  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep.  
  
It's funny how I feel so much but cannot say a word.  
  
Through we are screaming inside or we cannot be heard. ~~  
  
"Hiei."  
  
I turn around to face the blue haired ditz. I know why she's here, but she's not taking me. I promised Kurama to never leave him. And I will keep that promise. Even in the afterlife.  
  
"I'm staying." Botan nodded her head, understanding.Koenma's breaking a lot of rules allowing me to do this. But he owes me. And Kurama.  
  
"I'll pick you up later," she said and she left.  
  
~~I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
  
Weep not for the memories. ~~  
  
Stop crying, Kurama. I know you gave me the burial I would have wanted but seeing you waste away like this is too much. I can't stand it any more. I flew away to seek the one person who could help me, my enemy, my comrade, my friend, my brother. I flew to Kuwabara's and Yukina's house. Flying in I saw the oaf in the living room. I flew toward him, startling him as he watched the picture box human's call a television.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
~~I'm so afraid to love you  
  
But more afraid to lose,  
  
Clinging to the past that doesn't let me choose.  
  
Once there was darkness,  
  
A deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had,  
  
You gave me light. ~~  
  
I've asked you to move on, but did you? You got married to a nice girl and started a family. I thought you didn't love me anymore but I stayed, because I made a promise even if you forgot about me. But you didn't. You kept my tear gem and named your only son after me. Unfortunately your wife died ten years later. I saw Botan take her away. You never remarried. When Shiori died soon after you asked Koenma to take away your youko aspect. He did. You're fully human now, with me and Shiori to watch you.  
  
~~And I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories. ~~  
  
Genkai, Shizuru, Atsuko, Keiko, and even Kuwabara died one by one and they stayed to watch over their loved ones. Kuwabara watched Yukina and his children, some with Shizuru. Atsuko and Keiko stayed to watch Yusuke and their little devils. Genkai stayed at her temple for reasons only she knew. And I stayed with you, Shiori at my side watching you too. Now I watch you at your death bed, telling our story to your grandson. Botan informed all of us, spirit and living, that you were dying. Yusuke, Koenma, and Yukina walked in as you started the story. We all listened to it one last time.  
  
~~ I will remember you,  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by.  
  
Weep not for the memories. ~~  
  
Botan materialized us for the moment for you to see us.  
  
"Kurama," I said softly  
  
"Shuichi," said Shiori.  
  
You look at us and smiled. Answering your grandson's question you gave him the tear gem. I didn't care. I was glad when Botan took your hand. Taking mine Botan lead you, me, and Shiori to our places to wait till the day we can live again.  
  
Fox, I haven't said this in a long time, but I'll say it now. Ai shiteru, kitsune-koi.  
  
**End**  
  
Hope you liked it! 


	3. Not a Day Goes By

Now Kurama's made at me for not making a song story for him! Hope this one will make him happy.  
  
Warning: ANGST! For those of you who like it feel free to read if not, well, hope you like it. Oh! And grab a box of tissues. You'll need'em. . Not a Day Goes By  
  
~~Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark ~~  
  
(Kurama looks at a picture of him and Hiei. they are by the wharf; Kurama is leaning against the rail while Hiei leans against it on the other side. He didn't bother to wipe the tears in his eyes.)  
  
~~Got a memory of you carry in my soul  
  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold. ~~  
  
(Kurama wakes from a dream of him and Hiei. they were having their bedside conversations before their nightly activities. Kurama would complain of school or work and Hiei would complain of his day, like they used to. Kurama cried lightly.)  
  
~~If you ask me how I'm doin', I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind. ~~  
  
(Yusuke and Kuwabara ask Kurama how he was. Kurama replies that he fine, but silently he mourning.)  
  
~~Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me, it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by. ~~  
  
(Kurama turns around quickly, thinking he heard his name, but he saw no one. This was the first of many occasions. Sometimes something touched his cheek or a kiss on the lips. He thought he was imagining things.)  
  
~~I still wait for the call in the middle of the night  
  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right. ~~  
  
(Kurama sat bolt right, hearing a tapping noise on his window. Looking over he saw it was just a branch tapping against the wind. Drawing his knees up he cried.)  
  
~~And it still amazes me that I lie hear in the dark  
  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart. ~~  
  
(Kurama looked at the pillow beside him. it was a black pillow laced in red. Kurama gave Hiei the pillow for Christmas, not knowing what else to give him. When Hiei saw it he down right laughed. Kurama was confused till Hiei gave him his present, a red pillow laced in green. Kurama laughed too. Kurama hugged Hiei's pillow. It still smelled like him.)  
  
~~If you ask me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind. ~~  
  
(Keiko and Yukina asked Kurama how he's been. Kurama gives the same reply that he gave Yusuke and Kuwabara. Walking away a tear rolls down his cheek.)  
  
~~Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by. ~~  
  
(Kurama accidentally spills some flour on the floor. Cursing he goes to the broom closet, takes out a dustpan and broom. Walking back he stops and stares at the floor. It was neatly spread and had writing in it. It read: "Eien ni ai shiteru, Kitsune. I'll always be with you.")  
  
~~Minutes turn to hours, and hours to days  
  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way. ~~  
  
(Now every time someone who wasn't a close friend teased Kurama they would end up with severe burns for some unknown reason. And Kurama is no longer in depression. He tells his guardian angel good night and has his favorite dreams.)  
  
~~Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
That I don't think of you. ~~  
  
(Spirit Hiei sits by Kurama's head and plays with the redhead fox's hair. Kissing brow he repeats what he wrote:  
  
"Eien ni ai shiteru, Kitsune. I'll always be with you."  
  
And he enters Kurama's dreams.)  
  
*END*  
  
Kori: Happy?  
  
Kurama & Hiei: YES!!  
  
Kori: Well, I'm glad someone is but writing all that angst made me cry! *;_;  
  
Kurama: Maybe some reviews will cheer you up?  
  
Kori: Please write good reviews. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
